Naughty Nun Too Holy
by Death'sShade
Summary: You were coming home from work when you encountered a Nun. One thing led to another, and now you and her are alone in your apartment, and things are about to take a turn. Smut. Reader Insert. Commissioned.


Your day was going pretty well. After circumstances got you three days of paid vacation and only having to work the morning shift today, your spirits had been justifiably raised. You'd clocked out just after lunch, swung by a cheap coffee shop for cappuccino and a minorly overpriced sandwich, and were cutting through the park that lay around halfway between your job and apartment when it happened.

You'd just been dropping your sandwich wrapper in a trashcan, having had to pick it up after failing the throw from a few meters, when something small and yellow collided with you from the side.

When the world stopped rotating, you found yourself laid upon your back a weight pressing down on your chest, and the remains of your cappuccino covering you. A quick inspection revealed that the weight upon you was a small girl, equally covered in coffee, and now wiping her face upon your rapidly staining shirt.

You were just starting to freak out over the fact that _there is a girl on top of you_, when she finally wipes the last of the liquid from her face and looks up at you.

Those eyes.

Two verdant green eyes stare up at you, like shining, perfectly shaped emeralds. You have often heard of people becoming lost in the eyes of others, but in everything you've read, people get lost in blue and azure eyes, whisked off into whirlpools and oceans. There is no water in those eyes, but they drag you in all the same. Looking into them, you feel like a forest is growing up your body, vines entangling you and binding you up, unable to do anything but stare straight ahead, straight into those shimmering jewels.

It takes you a few moments to shake yourself free from their allure, but you do so, and now you are keenly aware of the fact that a living breathing girl is pressed against you, while covered in enough liquid that her dark teal habit was clinging tightly to her skin.

"Ah. Are you alright there?", She had been travelling at some speed when she had rammed into your side, and if you'd hit the ground hard she certainly would have.

"Si Signore. Sono- I mean, Yes I am fine thank you sir. What about you, are you hurt anywhere? I am so very sorry for running into you like that, I really can't apologise enough." She continues on, her apologies coming faster and faster, and slipping in and out of being understandable as she starts speaking another language at complete random. And she is still laying on you.

"Stop please. I am fine. Everything is fine, let's just calm down now." You interrupt her, hoping to break her out of the spiral of apologising. Thankfully it works. She steadily climbs to her feet, allowing you to do the same, and so both of you soon stand face to face in the centre of a park, both rather damp, and your white shirt now a dull brown.

"So what had you running like that?" You ask first, hoping to evade any awkward pauses that would make this whole situation unbearable.

"Well. You see the thing is." She starts and stutters out, obviously uncomfortable with the question. You wrack your brain quickly, looking for anything else to say that might save her face and not make you feel like a total ass.

"Actually never mind that. Do you have a change of clothes? I don't think you want to be running around in those considering. Also you probably want to wash them as soon as possible." Really? That was the best you've got? You really need to invest more in the real life skill tree of talking to girls. Oh who were you kidding, nothing was ever that simple.

"Oh no. I had to leave my hotel because I could no longer afford to stay there." She fidgeted in obvious discomfort. "I have nowhere to go, and only a single habit left. I couldn't even afford to clean them. I have nothing left at all but God." Her voice sounded tiny, like a mouse's squeak as she made her confession. You could even see the pooling of tears in the corners of her eyes.

Now you felt really bad. You'd been having such a good day, and yet this girl had been so down on her luck, only for you to make it even worse for her.

You could just hand over some money, send her off on her way and forget this ever happened. But you couldn't bring yourself to do that. It would be like sending a lone lamb out into the very middle of a circling pack of wolves. No. There was only one thing you could do.

"I understand if you don't want to, and I am not trying to impose on you at all. But would you like to come back to my place? You could stay overnight." She was hesitant, and you could see her biting her lip in unease. "There is a laundrette in the building, and I have some clothes to wash as well. I could wash your stuff along with mine." That brought a slight smile to her lips, but the nibbling did not stop, and her hands clenched around the handle of her small travel bag.

And then a rumble split the awkward silence like a cannon shot.

"And I could make you dinner."

She giggled at that lightly in embarrassment, before stifling it, though her face remained in a smile as her eyes sparkled up at you.

"I think I would like that very much signore. Very much indeed." She held her small hand out to you, and you offer yours in kind, shaking them together in agreement. "Oh, I almost forgot." She stepped back from you, pulling her hands together before her, and then dropping into a practiced bow. "My name is Asia Argento. It is very nice to meet you. Please take care of me from now on."

-

"Delizioso signore. I have not had such a wonderful meal since I left the Vatican." She said, dabbing at her mouth with a napkin she'd had in her travel bag. It was engraved at one corner with her initials in golden filigree, and the way she carefully folded it and put it away exactly in the state she had removed it implied great sentimental value.

"It's nice of you to say so, but I'm really not that good. I mostly just threw a few things together in a pot and hoped for the best." You'd tried to pull off some sort of Italian pasta dish you'd found online, but with half of the ingredients being stuff you didn't recognise (The hell is samphire?), you had just tried to sub in whatever you had on hand. Apparently the result was edible, and you had to admit it was nowhere close to the worst thing you'd ever cooked.

Still, it was getting late, already past 9, as you'd been hesitant to start cooking dinner when you were running down the stairs to the laundrette every 20 minutes, and the machines had all been in use every time you'd gone down to start the washing. So it would with all likelihood be until tomorrow at the earliest when you'd be able to get Asia's spoiled habit in for a cycle. You guess that means she'll be staying overnight after all. For the meanwhile she had changed into the one other spare habit she possessed, though this one without a headpiece.

That left you with a difficult decision to make. You could sleep on the couch and let her take your bed, in which case she could potentially discover all of the deviant things in there, which would be very, very embarrassing, and might scar her for life. You were into some very fucking weird things alright. But on the other hand, it would be ungentlemanly to force her to take the couch. And if you were ever going to have a positive relationship with a woman, you needed all of the practice you could get and making them happy.

That choice was immediately stripped from you as Asia withdrew a blanket from her bag and laid it over the couch, before taking out another smaller bag, and turning around towards you. "Mister, where is the bathroom? I need to clean my teeth before retiring."

"Through there" You say, motioning to the door. You'd never really been in that habit, so you settled down to doing the dishes while she tended to herself. You finished it up quickly, and slipped into your room before Asia returned.

On a normal night there would be no way you would try and settle down and attempt to actually sleep so early, but with a girl in the house you were not going to push your luck. You just stripped down, turned the lights off, and slipped under your covers as quickly as you could manage.

The door creaks open a few minutes later, and a ray of light splits the room in two. "Goodnight signore," is whispered lightly, just loud enough for you to hear clearly, and then darkness sweeps in again.

You try to sleep. You really do. But it is too early, your mind is spinning too many plates to just set the down. You have a girl in the apartment, sleeping in her spare habit because it is the only clothes she has left. You could have offered her a shirt or something. Should have if you are being honest.

And then there is the fact you are horny. You've spent the last few hours alone with a girl who seems to have no concept of personal space. The amount of close hugs you've been given, and kind smiles cast upon that way too cute face of hers. You'd felt her breasts press into your back multiple times now, enough to become well aware of just how much that habit of hers concealed.

She was just to pure and innocent. You have no doubt that she doesn't realise the things that she is doing to you. It isn't making it any easier to live with though.

And so you stew. In frustration and annoyance.

You don't know for how long you lay awake. You stretch out with a hand towards your alarm clock to turn it towards you, but end up batting it onto the floor with a dull thud. You are just easing yourself up to pick the thing back up when you hear a noise.

Heavy breathing. Coming from just beyond the doorway.

Your head snaps to it as the door is pushed open, the light of the hallway returning, and Asia Argento, still clad in her clean nun's habit, steps into the room. She sees you there, arm outstretched, and swadelled in your bed covers, and a smile splits her face. A hungry smile, with half lidded eyes, and cherry red cheeks.

"Asia." You say.

"I wanted to wake you up." She replies. "But you just couldn't sleep could you? Well not to worry sir, I can help with that."

She started towards you quickly, and you try your best to get up and away from her, but trip over the bedcovers. You throw them back and off of you completely, and then she is on top of you, and you have just enough time to freak out over her Hand Glowing Green before it touches your head and you drop.

It is not unconsciousness that welcomes you but incoherence. You are still awake and aware, but you can't do anything more than think, and everything around you… you can't understand it. You feel being lifted up, and your body directed, and you just let it happen. You know that you want to resist, to do something to stop her. But you can't remember how.

The glow returns, greenish, but also with tinges of blue. What do you call that? Turquoise? Teal? You just can't recall.

You just feel so fuzzy. The glow sweeps over your body, running up and down and side to side, and your eyes follow it, not understanding what or why. And something collapses on your chest.

The glow grows, engulfing all of your vision. And your sense returns to you, allowing to recognise as the hand is drawn away from your face.

You are back on the bed you had fallen off, now spread eagle and utterly naked, with Asia sat upon your stomach. Her habit is hanging down, completely covering her lower half beneath thing cloth, and you can feel a slight fuzzy tingle on your cock, currently being covered by the wooly material. Instantly you start, trying to bring your arms forward to get her off of you, or get your legs under you so you can buck her off. Nothing moves.

You struggle and writhe in place, but your legs and arms remain immobile, not responding to a single command you send their way. Eventually your struggles cease. Whatever she had done, whatever those strange glowing magic hands of hers can do, your body is no longer under your own control.

"What have you done to me?" Is all you can think to ask.

"Sshh" She says, pressing a single delicate ivory finger to your lips, and then dragging it across them softly, as if your body is made of clay, and she is smoothing your mouth from your face. "There is no need for that right now. Instead you should pay attention to what I am doing right now."

The way she says it, and the look on her face as she does, chills you to the bone. She looked absolutely ravenous. You were a steak, fresh and bloody, and she was at her very limit holding herself from sinking her teeth into you. Her breathing is deep and exaggerated, her eyes wide and their verdant majesty seems to shine, while her fair face is haloed by the light from the hallway, which now comes from exactly behind her.

Her back arches for a for a moment, and she rolls her body forwards upon you, lowering her body down low, face pressed to the centre of your chest, and she slides herself up towards you. She stops with her face right in front of yours, her beautiful forest coloured eyes encompassing the entirety of your vision.

She nuzzles slightly against your cheek, and then glances around quickly, before darting back just enough for you to see the conspiratory look upon her visage.

"Do you want to know what I want with you?" She asked. You honestly really didn't. You would much rather this entire scenario to be some crazy dream conjured up by your overactive mind, and for you to wake up any moment, the sweet and innocent Asia of before waiting for you to cook breakfast.

But there is some part of you that does. Some morbid, or more likely horny, part of yourself is whispering in your ear, telling you to say yes, telling you that if you just go along with what is happening, then somehow it will turn out very well for you. And as it talks, its words start to sound more and more reasonable.

You nod, so distracted that you barely even register you're done so before Asia gives out a little giggle that snaps your attention back to her.

"Well" she says, "If you really want to know." Her eyes glint within your vision, filled with lust, and a perverse glee that sends a lick of cold running down your spine. "What I want" She whispers. Oh god why can't she just come out and say it, why must she tease you so? The anticipation, the building wonder of what she might be about to say, inflamed by the whispering voice within your mind, makes her stutter stepped recitation oh so very tortuous.

"Is for you to breed me."

Oh.

You felt something trickle onto you, dripping down your side to dampen your bed. It was coming from beneath the habit she still wore. Oh God.

As she begins to grind herself against you, you can tell exactly what it is now beginning to be smoothed into your skin. She was getting off on this, on you. And soon enough, whether you wanted to or not, you were going to give her exactly what she wanted.

The realisation takes you, and even just that knowledge, and the scent of lavender slowly being overtaken by something muskier, is enough to cause your cock to twitch and swell. Growing against your will. Feeling you stir beneath her, the smile on her face splits even wider, her tongue darts out and across her lips, and she takes her time to bring a lone finger up to wait just an inch from her mouth, and stills atop you just for a moment.

"Ara Ara." She says.

No, no, no, nononononononono.

As she begins to rock atop you again, her crotch very noticeably grinding against your stomach as she moves forward, and then your cock _just _dipping in between the two cheeks of her perfect peach of an ass as she shuffles back, you become increasingly aware of your own arousal. You could feel it building within you, feel the first spurts of pre bubbling up from your cock, tiny droplets of it spattering off across both of you from her rocking motion.

She keeps going regardless, her smooth soft body gradually moving faster and faster over the skin of your body as she steadily lubricates you with her own extreme arousal. She is exquisite, her skin against you perfect in every way, and the light jiggling of her covered breasts as she moves back and forth atop you draws your eyes. Up and down, backwards and forwards, wherever her body moves her shaking bust travels also, but with the strings that should normally hold the outfit's lapel together untied, the covering over them was gradually sliding down, revealing delicious fields of shoulder and chest, and soon enough two deep pink sunken nubs revealed themselves right before your eyes.

Your eyes locked on in a moment, the sight of two tempting titties so close to you, just there a foot away. All you want is lean forwards and take one of those wonderful cleavage coins into your mouth and suckle upon them, or take your hands to them, to feel and mould them within your grasp. To take fingers to those two concave nipples, and press them like buttons until they emerged from their inverted dens. Your libido's demands are clear. Maul those breasts.

And yet you are unable to do a single thing, your body remaining unresponsive to your commands, and while her tits swing before you, Asia seems completely happy to leave you that way, if her upturned lips are anything to judge by.

It was such torture, aleviated only slightly by the ever building tension within your loins, as the flawless skin rubbed over your own. You were intensely aware of that build up now, as you came closer and closer to climax. It would be very soon now, you could tell that from experience.

But Asia seemed intent on making sure your ending was on her own terms. She brought her hands up, her fingers trailing along your skin, soaking lightly in her juices as they go, and traced up to land on her breasts, taking a firm grip of them, a prolonged moan dragging itself out of her. One echoed by yourself moments later, as her index finger on each hand circled the areola, drawing wet spirals around the tittie tips, which shimmered as light reflected off it.

And in a single move those index fingers joined around the inverted nipple alongside her thumb, and tugged them forth from their hiding spots, her figure momentarily taking on the absurd image of a maid milking herself, tugging her tits to spray forth her mammary product.

That image was more than enough. The pleasure that had been building for so long reached its zenith, your vision turned to sunspots behind your eyelids, and it took everything that you could to grit your teeth throughout, and not call out the name of the woman who had just taken you to the peak of pleasure. And for the second time today you completely ruined Asia's habit.

You sagged down into your bed as best as you were able. That was it. You were spent. The greatest orgasm of your life had come and gone, and your balls felt as empty as your mind had been in that one white moment of absolute pleasure. No matter what, if she wanted your seed like she had said, then she would need to let you rest for now.

Or not. A new tingling spread through your crotch, quickly bringing your flagging cock back to full attention, and you could feel as new life stirred within you sack. Asia's hand was behind her back the blue-green glow of earlier having made its return, and from the feeling of it, she was now caressing your balls, pressing through the habit to squish the cum covered cloth against your shaft.

"Did you think we were done?" She asked, clearly reading your face. "No, no, no Signore. I want your seed inside of me. I want your _child _inside of me. And until you have given me what I want, neither of us will be leaving this bed." Your eyes were screwed shut, but you could hear the sinister smile on her face.

"I think I have been playing around with you too much. It is my own fault Signore. My apologies." She shifted atop you, and you felt your cock being engulfed within the buns of her buttocks. "I shall not tease you anymore. Let the breeding commence."

And her body lifted off you slightly, her ass cheeks dragging along your cock in a way that was just divine. You opened your eyes to look at her as she now hovered above your dick, her habit unfortunately covering your view, but you could feel just as well as your aching cock came to rest lightly against between her thighs.

It was going to happen any moment now. In a few seconds time, she would plunge down upon you, taking your virginity, and possibly hers as well. You knew in your heart that it would be over the moment that happened. Even if you could move, could resist in any way, you knew deep inside that the moment she had you sheathed within her you would be hers forever.

That little voice piped up again, whispering smugly in your ear 'Goodbye'.

Down she came. And in you went.

It was tight like a vice clamping down on you, her passage pressing in around your cock so strongly that it was crushing. It was the single best feeling you had ever experienced, and you weren't even fully ensconced within her yet.

Asia was apparently not as prepared as she had seemed, and had come to a full stop with only half of your length contained within her tight passage, the other half still exposed to open air beneath her, as she gradually slid down further as she adjusted to your girth. Still, the heat of her cunt was extreme, radiating out and being contained within the confines of her habit, leaving your cock toasty.

Her face was a twisted expression of absolute pleasure, likely matching the expression on your own face, but there was a slight gritting of her teeth that revealed what you had thought had been correct. You had just taken her virginity.

Why did that make it so much hotter?

Despite how you felt, it did not take too long for Asia to adjust, and soon she was pushing herself down onto you harder, your erect rod quickly vanishing into the vice like grip of her incredible pussy.

It was magnificent. Her pussy clenched and undulated around you, massaging your length within her, and you could only lie back and luxuriate in the thorough milking you were receiving from her delicate insides.

Her ass hit down on your crotch, the last centimeters of your cock disappearing into the warm and wet crevice, and for the second time today your seed came spilling out, this time finding its new home inside her young and fertile cunt.

Again you were left exhausted, your body feeling heavy, though the powerful grip upon your dick and the feeling of your own semen swamping your cock, swishing around within her, kept you from going flaccid as you had before.

You may not be a master of pattern recognition, but you could still figure out what was coming next as her hand once again descended to grab hold of your balls, the tingling returning to them, and swiftly spreading across their entire circumference.

"You don't think that will be enough do you?" she asked in a liliting tone, "Just because you came inside one time doesn't mean that I have what I want. I need more. I need to be filled over and over until there is absolutely no doubt that you have fertilised my willing womb."

And so it continued. Asia plunged down on your dick, then slowly teased herself up off of you, before diving back down again, fucking herself vigorously on your cock. You were a dildo to her, a sex toy to be used over and over, your turgid rod becoming intimately aquainted with its brand new home.

You swiftly lost track of time, as her heavenly cunt slowly and repeatedly drained you of cum and will, and as you gave in your pleasure skyrocketed, your eager submission being repaid in exponentially increasing bliss. Her skill was obviously increasing, as she steadily learned exactly how to make you to moan and squirm. If she squeezed down just as she lifted herself, she knew she could wring dry your length in one quick go.

Asia's cunt had become your dick's silken prison, and the life sentence had been passed.

You had been sentenced to heaven and hell in a single moment.

Her tits danced above you, jiggling this way and that, always out of reach, but never far enough away that you couldn't imagine them slipping down between your lips. And the way her cunt clenched down on yourself, perfectly matched with the perverse twisting of her face as she cried out in ecstasy.

She may be dressed as a nun, but in your eyes, from this moment onwards, she would never be anything less than a goddess.

One huge spurt fired out from the tip of your cock, and you felt as the pressure built around it, before it was relieved as your freshly spilt seed came spilling out of her as Asia once again drew herself up until only the very end of your cock remained tightly clenched within the outer end of her passage.

"Do you know how many that is now?" She asked, laying herself down on your chest, her ass raised up in the air to keep you only just inside of her, while she finally took the time to rest after fucking herself on you for so long.

You had no clue. You had lost track sometime in the first hour. Every orgasm seemed to run together, one into the next, and you couldn't be sure that hadn't been the case towards the end there. You had certainly been cumming hard and fast for the last half hour, and counting had been as far from your mind as Asia was from innocence.

"No." You slurred out. You were so tired now, and without that magic light of hers, unconsciousness was swiftly trying to invade your perception.

"We definitely broke one hundred. You were so providing." She said stroking the side of your face, as she yet again slid slowly down your dick, until her tight buttocks once again made contact with your groin. Your own hand came up to clasp it tight to you, just luxuriating in the soft smooth skin against you.

"You worked so hard, pumping so much into me. I know you weren't fond of helping me out at the beginning, but by the end. Mmm." God even now that moan was enough to send your dick twitching. "You were so devoted."

She pushed down on your chest to leverage her own exhausted form back upright. "I think it is time for you to finally get to see what you worked so hard for."

She sat up perfectly straight, and her hands drifted swiftly down your chest. They danced playfully downwards, her nails scraping over your nipples as she went.

And finally they settled on the hem of her habit.

Your world was in slow motion as she lifted that impenetrable visual barrier, the only constant that had existed throughout your entire encounter. And finally you were allowed to gaze upon the pristine pussy you had believed yourself to be buried in this entire time.

"Ufufuf. Ahahaha. Ahahahahahahha!" She threw her head back and laughed like a mad woman as your world came crumbling down around you. This entire time, for hours and hours. None of it had meant anything. "You look like a little lost sheep. It's so cute."

She looked down at you with a sinister grin, and at that moment she looked the most malevolent she had the whole night, even without the black leathery wings unfurling from her back.

"Did you really think you were worthy? That you were special. No. There is only one boy in the world worthy of taking my virginity, or leaving me with child. And you will never come close to him."

"No you are just a tool. Ever since I got these" She said gesturing back at the wings, "I've had these urges that have been driving me insane. And I didn't want to be that in front of him. So I took my kings advice, and went to find myself some stress relief. And now I've found you…" She paused for a few moments. "I don't think you're enough. But don't worry. Just because I'm going to do this a few more times, I won't forget you. In fact!" She cried cheerily, "I think I'll take you with me. Why catch and release when I can just keep you for myself, and have my own harem! He wants a harem, I'm sure he won't begrudge me my own."

"Yes, you and me are going to be having fun for a long time to come."


End file.
